


The Tides of Change

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Romance, Ghost King Danny, Phic Phight, ghost king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: "With Pariah Dark beaten, the Ghost Zone needs a new king. As Danny's the one who defeated him, he's first in line."After receiving the news that he is to be the next King of the Ghost Zone, Danny is conflicted about his choice in the matter and receives help from Paulina of all people.





	The Tides of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImAGiraffacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/gifts).



“No.”

“Daniel,”

“No, no, no.”

“Danny, listen.”

“No, I’m only sixteen and-and you can’t make me!”

            Clockwork sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had foreseen this, but actually going through the motions with the boy was painful. If he were smarter, he could’ve seen this coming a mile away. Every choice, changes which way the parade marches, even those done in good faith. Letting time age, him further, his skin stretched off his bone, creating a sea of wrinkles under his pupil-less eyes. The clock above them ticking away at the tension, like a pick axe marching into a gas line.

            “Danny, what did you think would happen when you defeated Pariah Dark, and refused the crown of fire?” Clockwork said.

“That the town would be free! That he wouldn’t be around to terrorize ghost! That I was doing my usual thing! Saving the world from the brink of another ghost filled apocalypse. I didn’t think it would put me in line for the throne? What kind of bull-“

“Language.”

“-shit is this. I don’t want to be King. Give it to Vlad or Valerie. I’m sure they want it,” Danny finished.

“Valerie would make a good queen. Strong, resilient, passionate, and cunning. I would dare say she would lead the ghost zone into a new golden age. Freeing those from their eternal torment.”

“Exactly!”

“But. Valerie is human, and a human can not be the ruler of the Ghost Zone. She also did not defeat Pariah Dark. And Neither did Vlad, who I am very sure would love to be ruler of the Ghost Zone.” Clockwork gave Danny a sharp look.

            Danny turned away, watching the deep purple swirls dance upon the many clocks that hung on his walls. Floating just out of reach, their constant ticking rattling his ears.

“I don’t even have the crown or the ring,” Danny said.

“I’m sure you will find a way to retrieve it,” Clockwork said.

“Of course, you’re sure, you’ve probably already seen what happens, but you’re not going to tell me. Aren’t you?”

“I only see possibilities Danny, never the true answer.”

            The ticking seemed to quiet down around him, as emotions prickles at his face, and eyes. Crawling and gnawing up at Danny’s neck like impatient tears threating to spill over.

“Can you let me think about it?” said Danny.

“Of course,” said Clockwork.

            Danny walked to the door, the hazy floor reflecting the stars of the human world, their fake diamond sparkles reaching up to grab him.

“Be careful Danny, I can only hold them at bay for so long.”

“I got it.”

            According to his art teacher, blue was supposed to be a calming color, used in hospitals and treatments facilities to reduce stress, but it was also the color of sadness and honesty. Most politicians wear blue to try gain the trust of their citizens. Citizens. Swirling cold mist around his hand Danny thought about what that meant. To have someone below you, someone that listen to you and did whatever you said. Someone that looked to you for help. Was that much different than what he did now. Grabbing a plush ball, he began throwing it into the air, catching it as it came down towards his face.

            What did Kings even do all day? Sit in thrones and make silly rules, while dressed in ridiculous outfits. Pariah looked like he was pulled straight from a metal band cover; decked in all black, with skulls and metal spikes all over his body. Make up plastered all over his face. Throwing the ball Danny tried to image him covered in white power and thick black paint around his eyes. Decked in black pants, boots, and ugly cape. Sam would like it. She was always trying to get him to dress up in her goth clothes.

            But this wouldn’t be dress up, he would be in charge of an entire realm. Or most of it. Walker wouldn’t go down without a fight, nor would Aragon. What about Skulker or Spectra, or even Technus? Would any of them even listen to him? Or would they rebel? The ball was falling like a blade upon his neck. No, they wouldn’t. They fourth against the old king, why would they want to follow a new one. Dropping the ball on his face he sat there looking at his ceiling.

            The wind was blistering cold on his face as the early winter winds were blowing into town, collecting leaves to spin in corners of alleyways and into the ankles of passersby’s.  Danny soared high above flying lazy circles around town. Passing through building after building ignoring the few cries of surprise that echoed every now and then. The clouds above him were large and formless blocking the sun above.

_Not even the clouds can give me a clear answer._ He thought, exhaling through his nose. His tired body drifting to the park, resting upon a broken tree.

            The tree was hidden behind a wall of wilderness, and brush. A hiking trail ran through the small section of wood, but it was rarely explored. And with the exception of the occasionally car honk or police siren it was dead silent. Combine that with a branch worn down by the years and the smell of wet wood; it became a place of reflection for Phantom. Not even Sam knew where this spot was. Closing his eyes, he listened to the small noise of birds, bugs, and the winds dancing through the branches. The sound of his breathing, and the feeling of his chest rising and falling faded out until his breathing echoed off the tresses and clouds. Nerves receded back into the sea, as new waves washed over him.

“Phantom!” The anxiety crashed against his mind like tsunami. Jolting him off the branch and in to the mud below. “OH no! Ghost boy are you okay?” Paulina rushed over to him. Her soft hand helping him up.

“I’m fine. Heh, not the first time I’ve kissed dirt,” Danny said.

“I’m sorry I was excited to see you and- “

“It’s fine Paulina,”

“You know my name!”

“Of course, you’re my biggest fan.”

“Aww thank you, but Phantom, your bleeding.” Looking down he saw green blood dripping on his suit. “Here let me help,” She reached up and grabbed his nose. “Don’t look up it will only make the blood go down your throat,” she said.

            Danny let her grab his nose and gently move it, cracking it back into place and holding it there. She pulled out a tissue, wiping the ectoplasmic blood off his face “Hold you nose, just like that and wait for it to stop. I think you busted your nose.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not the first time I’ve broken my nose. It’ll be alright in a few minutes.” He grabbed his nose, taking her place in holding it.

            But, his words did nothing to stop her string of apologies.

“Its okay Paulina.”

“But your bleeding.”

“It happens.”

“Here let me find someone to help.”

“Wait!” He grabbed her arm with his free hand, “It’ll be fine, I heal really fast. Look no more blood.” She doesn’t look convinced, “I know it looks bad but it’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah I’m sure.”

            She sat down besides him, “So, uh, Phantom, G-Ghost boy.”

“Danny.”

“Hun?”

“You can just call me Danny, that’s what my friends call me.”

“Danny. I think I know a Danny.”

“Oh? Really? Must be a cool guy to have a name like that.”

“Nah he’s a loser” The pain in his nose was kitten’s play compared to that gut punch.

“Oh.”

“I mean he’s cute but he doesn’t compare to you.”

“…Of c-course. Heh, I’m just that great…” The t dragged on his lips, stalling the two into a mildew silence.

“So, Danny. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out lying around town?” she asked.

  “Oh, I guess I should be doing that,” he looked around. “I just needed a little bit of time to myself. You know how things can be, it can just build up and up and up until you’re on a tree branch at 3’O clock in the afternoon.”  

“I feel that,” she replied. “Is there anything s that is weighting you down?” Danny was surprised at how easily she could read him.

“I got some not so good news about a something in the future. Something in _my_ future, and it would force me to leave everything here behind.” And like a flood it all crashed through the dam, “Which I don’t want to do. I like it here, I didn’t used to but in the last two or three years, things have changed and –“

“You have a place here.”

“I-uh, yeah.”

“I understand that. I used to live in New York and when my Dad moved us out here, I threw a fit. I was throwing things left and right and screaming. I didn’t want to leave the city, my friends, my family. We lived in an area full of other Latinos and Spanish speakers and while I love it here. This place is…”

“White?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh, don’t be. Plus, this place has ghost. Like real ghost, NYC didn’t have that. Or you.”

“I thought there was another hero in New York?” The tissue around his nose did nothing to hide the heat rising to his face.

“But he doesn’t know my name.”

“He’s missing out,” Paulina looked away, a light blush now spreading around her face. A more enjoyable silence surrounding them, as their awkward gazes looked everywhere but at each other. A jingle rang out with Japanese chiming in with the beats.

“Oh, that’s me,” Paulina pulled out the pink phone in a clear case, covered in bows and cut Japanese letters. A white mascot stared from the pop socket. “I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Danny. And, about your issue. I don’t know what exactly is going on, but I know you like to help people and ghost. That’s why you’re always flying around the city, saving others, and even going around and getting that lady her old job back.”

            Danny pipped up, remember talking to the school principle, about giving the Lunch Lady her old job back. It wasn’t the first time he had done something like that. The Box Ghost now worked at the docks, Skulker now did bounties for the Amity Park police department, and many other had gotten some sort of job around Amity Park. Many still came in and tried to destroy stuff but there were more people to fight them.

“So, like whatever happens,” Paulina continued. “As long as you are helping others, I think you’ll be happy.” She waved him goodbye, traveling down the path.

            The Observants stood around Clockwork, watching Danny fly into the room.

“Have you accepted the position?” asked the first Observant.

“Yes, but I have some conditions.” Danny replied.

“We can talk about that later, first we-” a second Observant began.

“No. If I am to be King, then my voice must be heard and you will listen to what I have to say. Starting with my conditions,” Danny cut him off.

            The Observant’s were shock and began to protest but Danny cut them off rattling his terms. Clockwork hung in the back holding down a smile.


End file.
